


Wednesday

by bvigil178



Series: Suspension [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: First full day of the suspension.





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a fanart comic, I can't do that so this is the next best thing. More parts. If anyone can draw this lmk, I took bad porn and made it worse. Enjoy if you can!

After the first time between the three of them, during midday, they got hooked on the feeling. After Ned left from diner it was just them. For the rest of the night all they did was fuck, until well into the next morning and even further; only stopping as they passed out. May was the first one up, like always on any other day.Not bothering to put on clothes just yet, she thought over her plans for the week, she had work only 4 days this week because of her promotion and her superiors still getting everything ready for her, so she had to work Monday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday. She thought what could she do today though,  _We could just order in and continue before I have to go back to work tomorrow. Maybe, maybe something extra. I'll put more thought into it later, after breakfast; Maybe they have ideas?_ She thought as she went to the kitchen. Having always had a rough time in the kitchen, she decided to place an order for pickup at the dinner a couple blocks away and then have Peter go get it. As she was looking for the menu and phone number, the two teens started to wake. Both dressed as aunt May is, stretch and head to the bathroom. While in there Peter hears May start to place their order. They talk as they complete their morning routine.

" May is calling breakfast from the dinner, what do you want? " He asked in between brushing and a rinsing 

" Double chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk. please. " she responded with a mouth full of toothpaste 

" we have the milk in the fridge, I'll tell her about the pancakes. We should do something special for her today though. She was great yesterday from understanding about us to the good fun we had!" 

" Yeah, do you know something she hasn't done yet? Maybe start there, its always exciting to try something new." MJ said

As Peter thought about it right as he was about to leave and told MJ, " I got a few ideas, tell you later, got to go tell may your order before she hangs up. " With that he was walking towards May sitting on the couch not noticing him just yet. He goes on the ceiling and stands up facing her.

" MJ wants double chocolate chip pancakes get her like 3 since they make them pretty thick. " Peter whispered, getting a nod from May as he continued to stare at her. She tilted her head in question of what but right then she gasped. Feeling MJ slowly licking up her thighs.  _How did I not notice her, god it was Peter distracting me. He is just hanging there with is fat dick still out_  she guessed. She finally hung up the phone and looked at Peter who had a shit eating grin on his face, only then did MJ do what she really want. Then she sprang into her already soaking snatch. gulping her precum up greedily. Drawing light moans as Peter leans in from up above to give her a kalon of a kiss. Peter let his happen for a few minutes and then stopped to sat " I have to go get the food guys, be back soon!" 

Once he was dressed he went to kiss them both bye on his way out, before saying " Don't worry May, we will have way more entertainment after breakfast. " As he left May looked towards MJ as  if asking what does he mean. 

" I don't know he said something special, but didn't tell me yet so ..." MJ spoke. 

While waiting for Peter they wordlessly got onto the couch and started to cuddle, while listening to the radio.  They are pressed so close together, the can feel one another's heartbeat. Feel the tickle of the other's breath, smooth skin touching everywhere. Hearing the calming light patter of rain against the window and the low volume of the jazz playing in the background as the seek comfort and warmth within the other. 

Losing track of time while just holding themselves, Peter comes back in and stumbles onto the scene before him. The two most important women in his life, naked and cuddling. Temptation was too great and he snapped a quick photo for himself. With that he laid breakfast out on the coffee table and that is when they noticed him. 

May first speaking " hey sweetie, how was the walk? Not raining to bad out there is it?" she questioned. 

" No, barely anything to be honest, it was nice. Saw a dog, pet the dog. Saw a puddle, jumped into the puddle. Got the food, its still hot so we should eat now while it still is. " 

" Well pass it all out the nerd. " MJ commented

They sit in silence enjoying their food brought to them. MJ relishing in her DCC pancakes and milk, May having a chicken omelette with vegetables. Peter being enhanced and just got done having sex several times just yesterday needs lots of food; Meaning he is eating 5 double blueberry waffles, a chicken omelette, hash browns and Texas toast. After eating they all try to relax back in the May's bed and end of falling asleep with full stomachs. 

They all wake up, May heading to the bathroom; Peter holding MJ telling her his plans, " We all hope in the shower, cause frankly we need to. Then when we are all cleaned up, we give May anal! Its perfect I know she's never done it before because last night when she was on her stomach I got a perfect view of her hole, it looks so damn tight. Like no one as ever been in there, like not even herself in some kind of exploring! " He decides. 

" We really need to clean up then, hygiene is important. So lets hit the shower, after going to the bathroom. " 

" the showers not big enough for the three of us though, so who goes with who?" Peter asked

" Well since you won't be able to handle seeing her naked without shoving your dick in her, I'll go with May and get us cleaned up for you. You handle yourself. Okay?" 

Not seeing another option as MJ was right, if Peter got into the shower with May or even MJ there is no was he was keeping to himself. It would be impossible, a sexy woman standing completely naked in front of him. All he has to do is reach out and grab a hold and start to work his was down right in between their legs. Pulling back enough to insert himself as the water pours over them. Pressing them up against the wall and lifting a leg so he can nail the g-spot on every thrust... 

A snap pulls him from his thoughts as MJ still stands there waiting for a response, " yeah you're right that is the best option for now." He said looking down, to see he is already hard. 

" Okay I'm going to the bathroom you get the bedroom cleaned up while I shower with aunt hottie! " MJ commanded 

May steps out of the bathroom only to run into MJ grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into it, starting the water up. " I thought you could join me for a nice shower May, we want to make sure we're nice and clean for Peter. I'll help you and you help me. " MJ said as she climbed into the shower pulling May with her. She grabs the body soap and lathers her hands up with it and giving May a generous amount on her hands as well. They start to rub each other down with their soapy hand,reaching everywhere. Covering the other with suds, massaging the muscle as they go; Relieving the oh so pleasant ache of it from the passion shared throughout yesterday and hopeful for more to come today. When they rinse, they start with the shampoo and conditioner working it in the scalp and rinsing it out,  _Jesus,_ May ponders,  _there is a lot more cum in her hair then I thought. There is a lot more cum everywhere actually. Peter's like a goddamn fire hydrant._ May thinking that they are finishing up reaches to turn off the water only to be stopped by MJ, who reaches over for more soap and says " We forgot one important spot May, gonna have to take my time with this though. Make sure your squeaky clean!"  

MJ turns May around bending down as she does so, getting level with her amazing ass and spreading her cheeks apart.  _Damn,_ MJ judged  _Peter was right, looks so fucking good; Pretty pink and tighter than anything I've ever seen, can't wait to get in there!_ As she starts to rub the inside of her cheeks, May is humming in approval, then whimpers when MJ makes direct contact with her quivering hole. Putting on decent pressure to clean her, MJ starts to poke in very little. Making small motions and soft touches surrounded by soap lubing as she goes. May legs start shaking barely able to keep her up any more, her knees buckling from the new sensation. MJ pulls away leaving May out of breath and almost touching the floor. Mj leans in and coos " This is going to be so much fun!" Stepping out of the shower and turning off the water, MJ grabs a towel for both of them and guides May to the living room because her legs are barely holding her up and the slightest pressure she with fold. 

Peter see this and hops into the shower really quickly, spending most of his time washing his dick that was covered in the girl's cum and arousal. Spending a deserving amount of time washing his hair and anything else that isn't 100%. Stepping out of the shower and making quick work of drying off, he goes to the bedroom for one final look around. Plenty of lube is right next to the bed, and the lights are a little dimmer than usual but still see perfectly. Soft jazz plays in the background on a barely noticeable level but still having an impact on the overall mood of the room. Peter looks over to the brand new sheets and pillows cases he just put on, and taken the others to the wash. He thinks  _I can't wait to ruin those!_ Looking around nothing is scattered like it was before, he makes sure they all have plenty of space and safe areas for what they will be doing. Seeming happy with what he has done, he leaves and walks into the leaving room where he spots MJ having May bent over the arm of the couch watching her hole contract to every attempt at breaching her ring. Peter lets her go for a couple of minutes standing still as his cock gets  harder, till he thinks enough. Walks forward and pulls May up from the arm of the couch and grabs her by her hips lifting her without any effort and hoisting her over his shoulder, then repeating the process with MJ on his other. 

Hovering over them both like a predator who just caught his prey, he leans down and claims May mouth then does the same to MJ, all teeth and tongue as he works his hands over May ass and MJ breast. Tweaking, pulling, and light twisting on MJ; Which kneading and pressing with power on May. He flips May over onto her stomach and grabs MJ bringing her close to May's ass where he is spreading her cheeks apart for observation. 

" Fuck May, you have a beautiful asshole, its so pretty pink. I just wait to be inside of you! " Peter says as MJ comments 

" Gonna have to take it slow though Peter, May has such a tight hole; I spent 15 minutes trying to get past it but damn it was soo hard. So good !" 

May feeling slightly embarrassed as she hears teenagers commenting on how her asshole looks, and feeling over exposed right now. Thriving as well on the thought of Peter working his way into the untouched part of her body, making her heat up in anticipation. trying to look back until Peter turns her forward again. Seeming to get nowhere May tries to relax; which goes good for about 10 seconds until she feels something warm, soft and wet press right into her hole. Dipping his tongue into her reaping a weep from May as as works open her hole with his mouth. Sucking on it and drawing more and more moans and curses from May as he continues to loosen her up for him later on. Raising his finger to MJ, and she putting them into her mouth, gathering up spit and forcing his hand back to trigger her gag reflex till his fingers are glazed with her saliva. Pulling his fingers back and pressing them right into May's asshole, which is not a little bit loose, Peter pressing lightly and watches as his forefinger sink inside of May. 

" fu.. uck P- Peter, damn!" May falters. 

" Shit Em, its even tighter than it looks! Damn its like its drawing me in further! " Peter realizes. 

Pulling his finger out and then pressing back in, over and over again as May cries out in an obscene orgiastic observation. Getting into a rewarding rhythm of searching deeper inside and coming out satisfied, Peter thinks its been enough as his finger pulls out once more he jams in two this time ripping a loud moan from May's throat as she bites down on the pillow. Rubbing her ass as he continues to finger fuck his aunt asshole for any amount of comfort that can be given is appreciated by the soothing of encouragements that pass along from MJ. Working her more open and at a faster rate, Peter Squeezes a third finger in shortly after his second, bringing in yet again a guttural sound from May. He pulls his fingers free from her hole with a squelching  _POP_ he reaches over and grabs the lube. Having a special kind for this special moment, it is something Peter finds greatly intriguing as he briefly skims it for the words he is looking for; Heating. He lays May completely flat on her stomach making sure to not move her too much, takes MJ and lays her hand on her lower back facing Peter. He applies to warming clear liquid to laminate his prick. Having a copious amount of the product he decides to smear the same thing all over May's ass, nearly drowning her hole in the sensual slickness. 

Lining himself up with May he asks " May are you ready for me?" She responds with, " Fuck do it Peter! Take my Anal Cherry ! Fuck your Aunt tight asshole!" 

He plunges into her pretty asshole and in sometime after several attempts and starts stops, he finally becomes fully sheathed. Dragging back out only to lunge back inside of her tight warmth. Over and over again, caressing he insides  with his cock. Reaching further each stroke. Pumping his aunt full on each swing of his hips and rotation of cock. May covering her mouth with a pillow thinking it silences her screams only serves to muffle them slightly as she yell out in unbelievable pleasure of getting fucking stuffed full of her nephew, to be seemingly surrounded by Peter; Intoxicating her in his smell and feeling him. MJ is playing with herself while she watches her boyfriend fuck his own aunt to no end, her hand moving so fucking fast but not enough for her liking. She inserts two fingers into herself as she watches the stimulating scene setting off before her. 

Peter taking it up a notch as he sees his cock vanish in his aunt's ass burring up to the hilt and the back again, increasing the strength of it. Using some of his powered side to ram himself harder into her ass.  The sounds May is making sounds like a professional and Peter only cares for her right now; Wanting to bring up more from her lips as he keeps works to mash his hips with her and creating the sound of flesh on flesh and he slap of her checks clapping like a standing ovation or the engagement of an encore. Raising his hand and bringing it down swiftly and hearing the  **crack** of the delightful digits producing a delicious noise from May. 

" You like that don't you May? Hmm don't you? You love it when your getting your ass slapped by your nephew as he fucks it raw?! Hmm, you like when I mangle your fucking pretty little hole, stretching it out till your full of me! " Peter yells as he slaps over and over again at the end of each and every phrase. The next stronger than the last and leaving the red love marks everywhere. 

" Shit May your so fucking tight, I'm gonna fucking lose it in you May; I'm gonna fucking paint the inside of your asshole with my cum!" Peter continues, 

" MJ is really liking the show, aren't you baby, like seeing me pin down my aunt and thrust myself in her till she is reduced to a mewling mess begging for my cum in her!? Why don't you taste my aunt MJ, I know you want to!" 

Peter pulls out and brings MJ right up to May's fluttering fuck hole, MJ dying to taste nosedives right into it. Licking up everything she can getting a taste of both May and Peter as she tongue wrestles with May's worn hole. Peter using this time to relax so he doesn't cum too soon, he wants this to last forever, or as long as he can physically. He starts to stick his fingers into MJ, immediately finding her special spot and finger fucking her to oblivion. Using her precum to slick-in his way as he pressing his thumb into her clit and switches from circling to flattening it while curling his fingers getting her to moan and whine into May's shaking hole. MJ starts to slow down as Peter gets her closer and closer to the electric edge, Peter doesn't slow down as he feels MJ finally cum. Her hole tightening around his fingers as she yells out  **fuck**  and collapse onto the side of the bed, spreading her juices as she does so. 

Peter immersed himself within his aunt again. 

" f- fuc..k Pe - Peter I'm going to cu, cuum shit... ! " May stumbled

" That's right May cum! Cum from me ass fucking you to shaky, fussing fuck hole that I used and will decorate deep in your tactile tunnel! " Peter repeated. 

Everything coming to a finish as May's cums over almost half of the bed and Peter lewdly treats her voluptuous ass like a blank canvas. All three collapsed in on themselves on top of the bed like a dying star. Looking debauched and fucked out as they try to level their breathing from their savory sweet sex.

Peter is the one to wake up and answer the door to Ned bringing his school work. 

" Can we hang out? " Ned pleaded

" Now is not really a good time, May is still upset about the suspension thing. Hey, if you were going to go to MJ next just leave it here." Peter making up some excuse again not feeling even a little bad about it. 

Closing the door and tossing aside the work for later, Peter decides to order and early diner and to clean up a bit seeing now that he is up for good.  _Damn_ he thinks  _It suck that May has work tomorrow. Maybe I can fix her lunch or something nice; Or better yet, we can bring it to her at work!_


End file.
